poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Volcano Erupts
(The glass of water shakes and people murmur in wonder) (Meanwhile, in the computer room at the hotel) Terry: Did anybody feel that? (Back at the high school) (Deep rumbles) Harry on pa: Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. Please just stay... (The volcano from outside erupts) (The people scream) (Back in the computer room at the hotel) (Deep rumbles) Paul: I felt that. (Back at the high school) (The people run out, screaming) Harry on pa: Don't push. Please stay calm. Sheriff on pa: Do not rush. Harry on pa: Go toward the exits. Don't panic. Do not rush. Mickey: Everybody! Stay calm, stay calm! (The people run in the hall and out of the high school, noticing the volcano erupting) (Meanwhile, at Rachel's house) Tod: Hey, guys! Look! Gurri: What is it? Tod: Look at the mountain! It's blowing up! Gurri: What's happening? Faline: I don't know. (Graham, Ash, Otto, Franklin, Beaver, Bear, Snail and Copper come out of the house, noticing the volcano erupting) Franklin: Oh no! It's erupting! Tod: Did you see that, Copper? Copper: Yes, Tod, I see it! Bear: What shall we do? Copper: We have to warn the others! (Graham, Ash, Bear and Copper run back inside) Graham: (running) Lauren! The mountain's blowing up! (Back at the high school) (The pieces of the ceiling break and fall) Sheriff on pa: Do not rush. Harry on pa: Please be calm! Don't push! (The light falls) (The man falls on the floor) Harry on pa: Please. (The people yell in panic) Mickey: Harry, we don't have time! (Rachel, Harry, Pooh and heroes get through the crowd) Harry: It's okay. Please. You okay? You all right? Rachel: Guys, go this way! Harry: All right. (Meanwhile, at the computer room at the hotel) Paul: Stan, look at this. Nancy: Why look at computers when you can see the real thing? Terry: My sticks. (Paul, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis and Harry's friends run out of the computer room) (Outside) Nancy: Looks like it's about to blow it's top. (Paul and Harry's friends turn to see what's happening to the sign) (The electric breaks and the sign falls) Greg: This is not good, this is not good. (Back at the high school) (The people rush in panic) (Inside) Harry: You okay? (Outside) (Harry, Rachel, Pooh and friends come out) (They see the volcano erupting) Harry: Oh, God. (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) (Cindy gasps) Rachel: Oh, my God. Harry: Oh, no. (The church bell tower falls on the school bus) Cindy: Oh, my goodness. Yogi: What will we do now? Rachel: We've got to get to the kids. (The people run in panic) Harry: Let's go. Go. Go. (The child cries, sitting on the porch) (The toy in the house falls) (The people still run in panic) Hunter: Shag, Rabbit, Eeyore, you'd better go and help Paul, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis and Harry's friends. Rabbit: We will do it, Hunter. Pooh: Come on, Elliot, Let's get back to Rachel's house! (Harry and Rachel get into his car and it drives) (The electric falls) Rachel: Watch out. (The electric falls and hits the man's car) (Harry's car still drives) Harry: Paul, come in. (Rachel turns to look at the eruption of the volcano) Paul? Can anybody hear me? Paul? Paul, come in. Rachel: Look at that. Harry: Paul? Can anybody hear me? Come in. (Meanwhile, inside the computer room at the hotel) Paul: Harry, we hear you. Where are you? Harry: I'm heading up to get Rachel's kids and our friends. Once I've done that I'll come and help you pack out of there, okay? Paul: Okay. Harry, listen. For whatever it's worth, you were right and I was wrong. I'm sorry. Harry: It's okay. I'll see you later. She's blowing. She's going. Rachel: Look ahead. (The people run in panic and the vehicles drive) (The eruption rumbles deeply) (The vehicles drive on the bridge and the freeway) (The building and the windows crack) (The sign falls) (The bridge and freeway collaspe) (The vehicles stop) (The wall of the building collaspe) (In Harry's car while he's driving) Harry: Where do we go? Rachel: Oh, God. It's completely blocked. Go left. Harry: I'm going. Rachel: Go left, Harry. (The wall of the building and the sign collaspe) (The car still drives, turning left) Rachel: Look out. Jesus. (The rooms in the collasped building collaspe) Harry: Shit! Rachel: Make a right. Go down the alley. (Harry's car drives through the alley) (The car drives out of the alley) (The sign falls on the gas station and it burns on the fire) (Inside Harry's car while he's driving) Harry: Come on, come on. (More vehicles drive) (They drive and the people run on the bridge) (The ash clouds grow larger) (While Harry's car drives, Rachel looks at the ash clouds) (Harry's car arrive at Rachel's house where Elliot, Pooh and friends have arrived already) Rachel: Harry, my truck's not there. (Harry's car stops) (Rachel and Harry come out of the car and rush into the house) Rachel: (running) Graham. Lauren. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts